


CON

by Crazylady69



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jared, Boys Kissing, Flirting, Funny, Hot Sex, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Oral Sex, RPF, Shameless Smut, Top Jensen, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:23:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6724069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazylady69/pseuds/Crazylady69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HOW CAN JENSEN PUT UP WITH JARED SHENANIGANS??</p>
            </blockquote>





	CON

**Author's Note:**

> my idea what would happen if J2 had a con and it was over ..idk i am just weird just something that popped into my head .............enjoy

As we sat and answered questions from fans I can't I can't help myself I have to look at him.His ass;my god his tight ass.I can't stop thinking about it.I want his ass.NOW!!! I am so horny as each second ticks by.I want him.NOW!!!..... damn it...I can feel my cock get hard.I wonder if its obvious.YES!!!...Ok just pull my shirt over and maybe no one will notice.I am so eager to get my cock in his tight ass my cock is straining to get out and fuck him and he's not helping the matter at all with his flirty shenanigans. AAAARRRRRHHHHH!!!!I want him now and he knows.Damn himhe can see it in my eyes he is going to get it so fucking hard when we get off stage....Ready or not. I look at my watch 5 more minutes til this Q and A is over...Calm down Jensen your gonna have to get up at some point and say good bye to everyone calm down calm down.As I say to my aching hard on..Fucking Jared my god you are so going to get it.I swear.Yes! Its over. Good bye everyone thanks for showing up and supporting us,bye.Drive safe.Bye..I can hear myself saying the words,but not feeling them. Me and Jared head off stage and walk backstage.People are saying good job guys and waves to us as we pass and head back to our dressing room.As soon as we get there I walk in first and Jared is behind me talking and as soon as he shuts the door I push him up against it and start kissing him,HARD.....Our tongues are tangling,my hand roaming all over Jared feeling his rock hard chest and abs I start kissing and nipping his neck and move up to his ear and whisper huskily.You know what you do and you keep doing it,it annoys me,gets me all hot and bothered and really really hard and you think you can get away with it.Well guess what, sweet heart? I'm all turned on and my dick wants "OUT!!" (empassisum on out) so bad it hurts.It wants your tight little ass.And I hear Jared chuckle deep in his throat and I hear him say in a husky,lustful tone "Bring It"and he pushes me up against the other wall across the room and we start kissing again and I'm at his belt buckle in seconds and pulling at his zipper and button and his pants drop to the floor his dick is just as hard as mine.There is a couch right next to us and I make him walk over to it.I push him down on the couch and I bark an order for him to turn over.He does as he's told and turns over so I could see his hot little ass.I start taking off my pants as fast as I can and get behind him.I smack his ass and say "That's for saying "bring it" and and I line up at his sweet little asshole and in one long thrust I'm inside him and I hear him groan deep in his throat and say"Oh Jensen" and my thrusts are deep and rough as I pound his sweet,tight ass. I grab a fist full of his hair so I could go deeper and I tilt his head back and lean in against his ear and whisper in his ear."Do you like teasing me when I can't do nothing about it?" "Yes Jensen," He pants out. "Do you think it's funny?" "Yes Jensen." He pants out again."You know how that makes me. I think you like to get fucked good and hard.Don't you Jared?" "Yes Jensen.I love getting fucked good and hard by you.I love watching you squirm, not being able to fuck me until we're alone just seeing you getting all worked up just turns me on.I love your touch,your smell,your beautiful body and hot face,your warmth and your cock inside. I love you Jensen." I bit his ear and pulled and he made a hiss through his teeth. He didn't flinch as I kept pounding his ass. My balls began to tighten and I could feel that I am about to cum and I start pounding harder and Jared kept moaning and I reach around and grab his dick an jerk him off until he came in seconds and I start to feel my self hitting the edge and I pull out and use the cum slicked hand I used for Jared and jerk out my release as I do I say"Oh Jared. Oh my god!!! I love you." And I watch myself cum on his sweet ass and I rub my dick in my cum that's on his ass.We get up and we kiss an settle by each other on the couch before we get dressed. After a bit of coming down from our high we get up and gather our clothes and while were getting dressed I ask him."Are you gonna keep doing that?Teasing me?"I ask bluntly. And he says "Oh yeah absolutely." and zips up his jeans with a huge smile on his face that his dimples show and picks up his duffle bag and walks out the door. I pick up mine and say to him "Seriously?,Man I don't know how much I could take. As I holler at him as I also step out the door catching up to him and I say "You really enjoy teasing me don't you?"He is still smiling and say"Yep."making a popping sound with his lips and turns his head still smiling and we keep walking to get outside to my truck so we can go home and grab a few beers.When we reach my truck,before we open the door I look over at Jared and he is still smiling with those damn dimples and he notices me looking at him and all I can think to say is "Your a son of a bitch." And shake my head and open the truck door and hop inside and I unlock Jared"s door and he hops in still smiling.Damn those dimples. And he says to me sarcastically "I know." and I just give him a look of disgust and shake my head and start the engine and put the truck in gear and pull out and head home. And all i could think of is a nice cold beer and maybe Jared's mouth on my cock for being so cocky. If he's going to be cocky he deserves a cock in his mouth. I could picture it now. Us sitting on the couch at home,me drinking a beer watching a game or something on t.v. and Jared on his knees sucking my cock. More like worshiping it. I could feel myself getting hard again and I have to shake the thought from my head before he notices or we get into an accident.But he's not paying attention he is looking at his phone and has his headphones in. With my attention back on the road all I could think of and actually say somewhat out loud is just wait; just wait till we get home. And then I'm the one wearing the smile..... :)


End file.
